Mi ídolo Higuel
by Sara0Avader
Summary: fanfic Higuel. Hiro Hamada es un joven inventor. Miguel Rivera es un joven músico. Ambos se convirtieron el la inscripción del otro gracias a inconvenientes y acciones que parecían no tener relación alguna ¿Qué sucederá ahora que se tienen frente? ¿Acaso hay más que admiración ahí? ¿Podrían verse como algo más? ¿Logran poder actuar con normalidad frente a su ídolo?
1. Mi ídolo

Hiro:

Caminaba por la calle cuando vi un cúmulo de gente muy emocionada me acerqué un poco para ver de qué se trataba, entonces lo vi, era el famoso cantante Miguel Rivera.

He sido su fan desde hace mucho, su voz, su encanto, carisma y su historia me enamoraron desde el primer momento, aún después de todo lo que he hecho en la vida, él sigue siendo mi ídolo.

No podía moverme, sabía que no podía dejar de caminar, tenía trabajo pendiente por terminar, aun así, mis pies estaban fijos al suelo y mis ojos clavados en él.

Entre el tumulto él volteo en todas direcciones, más de una vez nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí que trataba de reconocerme por más imposible que fuera.

Algunas personas se comenzaron a ir, yo bajé la cabeza y sentí como esas pupilas cafés se quedan fijas en mí.

"Seguro solo es un engaño de mi mente" pensé. Escuché murmullos y resuellos acompañados de pasos en mi dirección, sólo traté de ignorarlos, pero una voz muy familiar me llamó.

\- ¿Me daría su autógrafo? - dijo aquel joven encogido de hombros extendiéndome una hoja de papel de libreta mal arrancado y un plumón.

Confundido levante mi vista topándome con él, Miguel estaba pidiéndome un autógrafo.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y solo asentí, tomando los objetos, escribí mi nombre en la hoja y se la devolví, se veía muy feliz por eso y yo me sentí morir.

Una limusina pasó al lado sonando el claxon.

\- Muchas gracias, ya me tengo que ir -

Se subió a la limo y se fue.

Yo aun no entiendo qué demonios fue lo que pasó.


	2. Cap 1,5

Miguel:

Salí a dar una vuelta después de mi primera sesión de grabación en San Fransokyo creí que no llamaría la atención en aquella ciudad, desafortunadamente me equivoqué.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba firmando autógrafos a un montón de personas.

Lo único que atiné hacer fue enviarle una señal de emergencia a mi chófer por el celular.

Repentinamente sentí una mirada muy pesada sobre mí, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren, pero se sintió completamente diferente, volteé en todas direcciones en busca de esa persona sin dejar de firmar las hojas que me daban (Si firme un acta de matrimonio o algo así ya me enteraré mañana) sólo me importaba encontrar esos ojos.

En la esquina de la calle había un tipo de una pinta extraña viéndome fijo y supe que era él, seguí buscando por si acaso, pero nadie más me miraba del mismo modo, él sólo estaba ahí con la vista fija en mí, cada vez que volteé en su dirección era lo mismo.

Se vestía formalmente, su pelo estaba alborotado y se veía muy joven, me resultaba familiar.

Que yo sepa sólo hay una persona en el mundo que luciría así.

Lo quedé viendo fijo mientras las personas a mi alrededor se dispersaban supuse que igual se marcharía cuando por fin agachó la vista, pero yo a un quería confirmar mis sospechas.

Una colegiala me extendió su libreta le pedí una hoja y ésta accedió, arranqué la hoja lo más rápido que pude y le devolví la libreta con mi firma, busqué un plumón que tenía en el bolsillo y comencé a apartar a los demás para acercarme a él

\- Con permiso – dije apartando a las personas.

La gente murmuraba, pero me valió madres llegué a él lleno de nervios traté de disimular lo mejor que pude, pero aun así no logré evitar encogerse de hombros.

Al chile si no es él sería una anécdota muy graciosa para ambos.

– ¿Me daría su autógrafo? – dije imitando a las otras personas y extendiendo le las cosas que llevaba entre manos.

Él me miró y los tomo escribiendo en la hoja y me la regreso, en efecto era el, Hiro Hamada el objeto de mi admiración.

podía imaginar lo agradable que sería charlar con él agradecerle e invitarle... algo cualquier cosa incluso lograr ser amigos sería maravilloso pero la limo llegó por fin, demonios justo en el peor momento.

– Muchas gracias, ya me tengo que ir. – me despedí sin siquiera dejar que me respondiera.

Ya en el vehículo note dos cosas muy interesantes: la primera no me devolvió el plumón y la segunda él sabía exactamente quién soy.


	3. Cap 2

Hiro:

Lo vi alejarse, los murmullos aumentaron a mi alrededor provocando que mi mente volviera a la tierra.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me fui de ahí.

Al llegar a casa me puse a trabajar, bueno a intentar trabajar, aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquel... ¿Incidente...? ¡Ahg! No salía de mi mente.

Me encontraba en el escritorio, frente a la computadora sin poder concentrarme en los pendientes.

Quise apartarme para aclarar mis ideas, pero no medí la fuerza con la cual empuje la silla por lo que termine cayendo de espaldas contra la cama, llevándome un susto en el proceso.

Por primera vez agradecí el espacio tan reducido.

Solo me quede viendo al techo.

Se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de activación de Baymax.

– Hiro, recibí una alerta de emergencia médica ¿Del 1 al 10 cómo calificarías tu dolor? – dijo acercándose a la cama.

– Estoy bien Baymax – Dije sin muchos ánimos

– Te escanearé – Dijo mientras comenzaba a incorporarme en la cama para verlo mejor – Mis sensores detectan un alto nivel de endorfinas... – mi robótico amigo parpadeo dos veces, y luego ladeó su cabeza – Tus neuro-transmisores están alterados, no puedo dar un diagnóstico -

– Solo estoy... Confundido Baymax – me dejé caer devuelta contra la cama.

Escuché como él se acercaba más a mí, sin darme cuenta de cómo él ya estaba sentado al lado de la cama, me miraba y aun así no volvió a hablar.

Seguro está tan confundido como yo, después de todo no sé qué me pasa, no es la primera vez que veo a Miguel, aún que... Jamás había estado tan cerca de mí, ni me había hablado y...

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse nuevamente.

– ¡Haaaa! Soy un idiota ¿Porque no le dije nada cuando estaba justo enfrente de mí? – me llevé las manos al rostro.

– Creo que tú problema es psicológico – habló de nuevo, giré en su dirección – ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso? – pregunto.

Yo me sentía incómodo, no por hablar con Baymax, osea es mi mejor amigo. Me sentía literal y físicamente incómodo, me había recostado sobre algo.

Me volví a incorporar, no había nada en la cama, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi saco [Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se cambió el wey, había algo adentro, lo saqué.

Era un plumón. No, era el plumón, ese que Miguel me dio en aquel momento.

– Hiro, tus neuro-transmisores se han elevado, ya puedo dar un diagnóstico – al escucharle dirigí mi vista a él – Estas Enamorado-

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas de inmediato ¿Eso es siquiera posible?


	4. Cap 2,3

Miguel:

Al llegar al hotel mi representante y mi agente comenzaron a regañarme, me alegra que mi mamá-manager ya no me acompañe a estas cosas.

– ¡Miguel, te dije que no salieras solo del estudio! -

– Pudo pasarte algo, bueno, al menos tendrás publicidad. -

Isabel me veía muy molesta, Sawako tenía una actitud más fría.

– Lo siento chicas – dije bajando la vista, pero aun conservando una sonrisa.

Escuché los tacones de Iza acercándose, luego sus blancas y frías manos tomaron mi rostro.

–Me alegra que estés bien– luego coloco sus manos en mis hombros y sonrió dulce – Igual le avisaré a la jefa – me soltó y volvió a su escritorio.

– ¡Vamos!, ya no soy un bebé – me queje cursando los brazos.

Sawa se mantenía recargada en el sillón observando lo que ellas llaman mi berrinche. Yo no hago berrinches [Ajá].

– Entonces no actúes como tal – replicó la de piel güera.

Me acerqué a Sawa que se mantenía callada, en mí experiencia eso no es nada bueno.

\- ¿No me vas a seguir regañando? – pregunté nervioso.

Se paró derecha, levantó su mano y dejando la palma recta me golpeó en la cabeza como en los animes, luego se dio media vuelta, se carga un muy mal carácter la morena.

– Es un adelanto – dijo finalmente – La jefa te va a agarrar a chanclazos cuando volvamos – se fue a su habitación.

Suspiré con algo de tristeza.

– Tranquilo, sólo estaba preocupada. -

– ¿Si se dan cuenta de que no son mis mamás? – cuestione sobando el área golpeada.

– Y tienes suerte, si lo fuéramos te iría peor – se acercó a mí, colocó su mano sobre la mía en mi cabeza – Ay ya, sana, sana colita de rana... -

– ¡Que no soy un bebé! – me volví a quejar, ella solo se rió.

– Voy a pedir la comida ¿Quieres algo en especial? -

– Lo que sea está bien. -

– Okey! -

Ella se hizo a un lado para pedir la comida. Prendí la tv.

...Y en las noticias del espectáculo:

Se sabe que el cantante Miguel Rivera inicióhoy las grabaciones de su nuevo disco en San Fransokyo...

Eso me recordó lo sucedido, solté el control, y busqué en mis bolsillos la hoja firmada. El papel se había arrugado un poco pero ahí estaba el recuerdo que planeo atesorar por siempre.

De un segundo a otro vi correr a Sawa frente a mí, tomó el control y subió el volumen de la Tele.

...Y qué mejor forma de promocionarse que saliendo a pasar tiempo con sus fans, fue muy amable saludando y firmando algunos autógrafos...

Sawa se giró en mí dirección con una enorme sonrisa.

– Quedas perdonado Miguelito – se sentó a mi lado – Dolor vete de aquí, dolor vete de aquí – Canturreo dando pequeñas y pausadas palmaditas en mí cabeza.

Yo solo estaba ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sosteniendo frente a mí la hoja de libreta.

– ¿Estás bien? -

Levanté la vista a la televisión y mi sonrisa fue desvaneciendo de a poco, ambas mujeres voltearon de igual modo.

...El joven músico se acercó a un hombre que observaba a la distancia con toda calma y naturalidad sorprendiendo a todos, testigos afirman que le pidió un autógrafo ¿Quién será esta persona y que tiene que ver con nuestra estrella?...

– Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber – dijeron ambas al unísono.

Las vi temeroso. Ya la valí.


	5. Cap 2,6

Hiro:

Me quedé dormido en mí cama sin darme cuenta, supongo que Baymax me colocó una manta encima, él estaba en su estación de carga.

Me incorpore en la cama y tomé mi teléfono, ya eran poco más de las 6, Solté un bostezo y me levanté de la cama.

\- Hiro -

\- Hola amigo, ¿Tengo ropa limpia? Iremos a ver a tía Cass - dije mientras me sacaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- Si, tu ropa está en el armario - señaló el mueble.

\- Gracias. -

Un rato después Baymax y yo llegamos al café, ella aún estaba trabajando.

\- Hola cariño - dijo al verme, se acercó y me abrazó.

\- Hola tía Cass - me separé un poco - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo? -

\- Todo va muy bien, la máquina de expresos se descompuso de nuevo y tuve que comprar otra... ¿Quieres comer algo? -

\- No, estoy bien... -

\- Hiro no ha comido en un lapso de: 15 horas, es necesario tener horarios alimenticios constantes para conservar un buen estado de salud - Baymax me ¿acusó...?

\- Te prepararé algo rápido - Mi tía sentenció yendo a la cocina.

No me quedó más que sentarme en el café esperando por el platillo.

Estaban pasando las noticias en la pantalla del café.

...Se sabe que el cantante Miguel Rivera inició hoy las grabaciones de su nuevo disco en San Fransokyo "Para disfrutar más la vida" sus seguidores esperaban la información y promoción del disco, se esperaba algo llamativo.

\- ¿Y qué mejor forma de promocionarse que saliendo a pasar tiempo con sus fans? fue muy amable saludando y firmando algunos autógrafos, es sencillo, pero es muy a su modo...

Vi la pantalla con una boba sonrisa, después de todo soy uno de esos fans, aunque traté de disimularlo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, sin embargo, aún no sé cómo sentirme al respecto de lo que pasó.

\- Hiro, tu ritmo cardíaco se está acelerando... - anuncio mi robot amigo

"Demonios" recordé el diagnóstico que ya me había dado.

Tía Cass llegó con la comida.

\- Es el chico que admiras ¿No? - comentó ganando por completo mi atención - ¿Recuerdas tu primer concierto? Incluso te levantaste temprano para ir - me sonrió, solté una pequeña risa.

\- Si, estaba muy emocionado - comencé a picotear los huevos especiales que ella me preparó - Al día siguiente ni hablar podía. -

Todos esos recuerdos de fanboy saltaron a mi mente. Sentimientos sólo provocados por la afinada voz del Rivera.

\- Tu ánimo mejoró mucho después de ese día - Dijo mi tía mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al trabajo.

Tenía razón, pasé por una muy mala racha, no tenía ideas o ganas de nada, para nada, gracias a él salí de ese bloqueo.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, empecé a comer para disimularlo.

Volví mi vista a la pantalla, no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían, sólo vi la foto de Miguel en el televisor.

Es guapo y todo, pero, no creo que sea gran cosa, ni siquiera lo conozco bien... ¡Quizá sólo sea admiración! Si, seguro solo estoy confundiendo todo, ¡Claro! Ya se me pasará cuando todo el asunto sea solo una graciosa anécdota.

Luego de mi certera epifanía, acabé de comer y fui a la cocina a lavar mi plato

... ¿Quién será esta persona y que tiene que ver con nuestra estrella? Aúnno lo sabemos, pero nos mantenemos alerta...


	6. Cap 2,9

GoGo:

Estaba en casa de Fred como los últimos días ¿Acaso soy lo única que no está haciendo un alboroto por esto? Ahg!

Como sea, estaba viendo TV cuando apareció esa noticia

... ¿Quién será esta persona y que tiene que ver con nuestra estrella? Aúnno lo sabemos, pero nos mantenemos alerta...

– Esto es malo -

Se trata de Hiro, para ser un genio se mete en muchos problemas.

Tomé un chicle nuevo, Fred irrumpió de pronto.

– ¡Esto es malo! ¡NO! ¡es Horrible! – Grito muy alterado

– Lo sé, si lo que investigan podrían descubrir que somos lo grandes héroes -

– ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas? – se acercó a mí confundido

– De la noticia de Hiro – señale a la pantalla con obviedad

– Ahhh eso... No, yo me refería a que no hay nadie que pueda hacer la escultura de hielo que diseñe – hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

– ¿Cómo que "eso"? Es serio -

– Nha, los reporteros y los superhéroes tienen historia juntos... Spider-man, Super-man, Venom... Aunque él es más un anti-héroe... -

Le dirigí una mirada molesta, él se calló de inmediato y retrocedió.

Heathcliff entró en compañía de la Señora Frederickson salvando a Fred de un regaño.

– Señorita Tomago ya se requiere su lista de invitados -

– ...Ya la tengo – saqué la lista de mi bolsillo, ella la tomó.

– Querida, son apenas 8 personas -

Hice una bomba de chicle, realmente me esperaba "Esto"

Ella le dio la lista a Heathcliff y me indicó que la siguiera

– Lo arreglaremos más tarde, vamos, hay mucho que hacer -

Fui sin ánimo, no me acostumbro.

––––————————

Trina:

Limpiaba los lentes de mis cámaras como usualmente, mi compañera veía las noticias a mi lado, era algo sobre "los Grandes Héroes"

Empezaron a hablar sobre la farándula y ella prefirió ir a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

La tv seguía encendida.

...El joven músico se acercó a un hombre que observaba a la distancia con toda calma y naturalidad sorprendiendo a todos, testigos afirman que le pidió un autógrafo ¿Quién será esta persona y que tiene que ver con nuestra estrella? Aúnno lo sabemos, pero nos mantenemos alerta...

– Oye Karmi ¿Ese nos es tu amigo? – ella se asoma a ver la televisión

– ...Si, es Hiro... -

– ¿Qué hace ahí? – pregunté analizado la situación

– Él es tan fan de Miguel como yo de Capitán Encanto – respondió con alegría

Traté de disimular mi molestia

– Parece una gran primicia, ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él? -

– Si. Mmm... Me invitaron a la boda de unos de sus amigos, podría presentarlo -

– Eso sería genial, gracias Karmi – voltee para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Eso es muy bueno, agradezco tener a una chica tan linda cerca, gracias a ella por fin podré vengarme de ese idiota y quitarle todo lo que ama como él lo hizo conmigo.

Ahora sólo necesito armar un plan infalible

– De nada Trina. -

Notas finales:

Dato importante:

En esta historia Trina es humana y sigue siendo hija de Obake, en la línea temporal de la historia Trina y Karmi son "roomies"

Ella es reportera y fotógrafa, sabe la verdad sobre Hiro y estos se conocen, Karmi no sabe nada de esto.

Hiro solo sabe de Trina lo que se vio en el primer cap. De la serie de BH6 en el que aparece.


End file.
